


Inside Dreams (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: Fiddler's Green.</p><p>What happens to old fans when they die? I decided this question deserved serious consideration... (Oddly enough, I was using 'gay' in the sense of 'happy' in this particular song, but don't let that stop you taking it the other way if you want to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Dreams (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

As I walked a convention at dead of the night,  
To see if a drink could be found before light,  
I heard an old filk fan a-singing this song,  
"Won't you take me away girls, my time is not long -"

CHORUS  
Wrap me up in my fancy dress costume,  
At conventions no more I'll be seen,  
Just tell my old fan friends,  
I've gone where it all ends,  
And I'll see you someday inside of a dream.

Now fans share a dream and I've oft' heard them tell,  
It's a place you can go if you don't to hell,  
Where Blake is alive and Kerr Avon is gay,  
And the cares of the real world are far far away -

The Feds are defeated and justice restored,  
And Zen is still there with the crew all on board,  
There's peace and there's love and there's laughter, by heck,  
For they still have those arguments on the flight deck -

I don't want a harp nor a halo, not me,  
Just give me the people I saw on TV,  
And I'll play my old squeeze box as we sail along,  
With myself and the crew all a-singing this song -

**Author's Note:**

> PS. You think I'm kidding about the squeeze box...?  
> Methods for locating Judith at a convention -
> 
> 1\. Try dealer's table (in dealers room)
> 
> 2\. Look for Gareth Thomas (in bar)
> 
> 3\. Listen for the concertina (in whatever remote corner of the convention the organisers have decided to stick filkers in this year).


End file.
